


Damaged

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Death, Demon Dean, F/M, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ýour boyfriend is turned into a Demon, and you and his brother Sam try to save him. But it may be too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged

A Demon. Your hunter boyfriend had become a Demon, leaving you behind with his brother, while he did heaven knows what. He had left a note behind, telling you and Sam to let him go. But he didn't know you very well if he thought you would.

It had been 2 weeks, and Sam had finally found him. Sam had forced you to stay behind, at the bunker. His argument being, we didn't know what this Dean was capable of. It was horrible, sitting at the bunker, not being able to do anything. You cleaned, organized books, anything to keep you occupied. 

That Friday, you received a phone call from Sam. "Y/N, I've got him, and I'm bringing him home."

You held your breath, knowing Sam was leaving something out. "How is he Sam?"

You heard a deep breath, and before Sam could speak again, you heard Dean. "Sammy, is that YN? She's still there? I thought she'd be long gone by now. Wait, has she spread her legs for you yet?"

Sam interrupted him, "Y/ N ignore that. Get the dungeon ready," before hanging up.

You rush down to the dungeon, opening the door, getting the shackles ready, and the consecrated blood you and Sam had gotten previously. 

All that was left to do, was wait. Wait you did, sitting in the main room, bouncing your fingers on the table. Sam finally walked in, dragging a handcuffed Dean behind him. Dean sees you, and an evil smirk crosses his face. He tries to pull away from Sam, but Sam holds tight.

"Why's that bitch still here? Hasn't she figured out she's not wanted." Dean spat out. You knew it was the demon part of Dean talking, but it still hurt, and Sam saw that.

"Y/N, why don't you go wait in your room?" He suggested. 

You shake your head, knowing Sam might need help. You follow behind, calling Cas as you walked. Cas picks up quickly and you tell him you have Dean. He says he is on his way, and you hang up, watching as Sam shoves Dean onto the chair you placed in the middle of a devils trap. He attaches Dean's arms to the chair, using the special handcuffs, and walks towards the table, getting a syringe out of the cooler.

Dean laughed, "Do you really think that's going to work on me?"

Sam shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know, but it's the best shot at getting my brother back." He plunges the syringe into Dean's arm, and Dean shutters, growling, making the hair on your neck stand up.

He glares at you, his eyes turning black "Who says the Dean you knew is still in here? This is the new and improved version, and I like it better."

Sam ignored him, standing next to you, and crossing his arms.

You take the next syringe, walking carefully towards Dean. Before you could plunge it into his neck, he speaks, causing you to glance at him.

"You know Dean never really liked you right? All he felt toward you was pity. Maybe a little lust, you were an easy way to get some. He was getting tired of you, tired of being with you, was going to kick you to the curb."

You tried to ignore it, but it cut, deep. You stab the syringe into his neck, throwing into the trash, before walking back to Sam.

He sees the tears in your eyes, and wraps his arm around your shoulder. As you both leave the room, you hear Dean yelling behind you. "Such a slut, willing to go for any guy who shows her attention."

Sam guides you to your room. "I think it would be best if you stayed in here. You know that really isn't Dean talking, right?"

You nod your head, unable to speak. You change into sweatpants, and one of Dean's old shirts, climbing into bed, and falling into an exhausted slumber.

Hours later, you wake to a Siren going off, and the lights flashing. Sam is knocking at your door. "Y/ N, Dean got loose! I need you to head to the garage, find a place to hide."

By the time Sam is done talking, you have grabbed your knife, and opened the door.

"I'm going to try to hold him off, you get somewhere safe." He tells you, pulling you into a hug, before running off.

You slowly start down the hallway, trying to get your eyes adjusted to the flashing lights. Then they stopped, and you heard Dean yelling.

You keep moving, pausing when you came to corners. You heard Dean's voice, and it sounded closer.

"Y/ N, come out, come out, wherever you are! Let's play! Maybe we can have some fun, before I watch the life leave your pretty (eye color) eyes."

You were scared. Scared that Dean would catch you, scared that you wouldn't be able to use your knife to hurt Dean. He still meant too much to you, even right now when he was a Demon.

You realize then, the hallways have gotten quiet, too quiet. Hoping Sam is okay, you glance around the corner, then duck down, as something flies past your head, getting embedded in the wall. It was a hammer, and Dean's hand was the one who had swung it. He releases the hammer, grabbing you by throat, holding you against the wall. You struggle, dropping your knife in the process. Dean crushes his lips to yours, tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth, hard enough to draw blood.

You wimper, and he laughs, before shoving your head against the wall. You fall to the floor, dazed. He leans down, grasping a handful of your hair. "I'm going to have so much fun, " he whispered in your ear, before picking you and your knife off the ground. He's holding you by your hair, and you fight to get away, scratching his face in the process.

He back hands you, and you fly against the wall. Before you can move, he is there, punching you wherever he could find, the stomach, the face.

"Dean, stop!" Sam yells behind you, and Dean chuckles, before turning to face Sam, with you held captive in his arms.

"Dean let her go, face me." Sam tried to reason.

Dwan runs the knife down your face, causing you to shudder. "Nah, I'm having too much fun."

Sam takes a step forward, and Dean raises the knife. Before Sam could do anything, he plunges it down, straight into your chest. You gasp, as a white hot pain fills you, before your body goes blissfully numb. You fall to the ground, as Dean let's you go. Sam yells, and runs towards you and Dean, but another pair of arms reaches Dean first, grasping him from behind. It was Castiel, with restored grace. 

"Dean, it's over." He repeats, before looking at you, laying on the floor, blood slowly seeping from you. You can see his inner struggle, he wants to help you, but knows he can't let go of Dean.

"It's okay, Cas. Take Dean, Save Dean." You cough, as blood leaves your lips. Sam is crouched beside you, trying to stop the bleeding, but you new it was futile. You take his hand, forcing him to look at you.

"Promise me Sam." You say.

"Anything Y/N, don't worry. We will get you stitched up." Sam tried to comfort you.

"Promise me you won't let Dean kill himself with guilt over this. It wasn't him, and I don't blame him."

Sam has tears rolling down his face, he knows the end is unavoidable. He nods, taking your cheek in his hand. Sam had been your best friend, and you knew this would hurt him, almost as much as it will hurt Dean.

"Tell him I love him. And Sam take care of yourself. I love you too." You whisper, feeling your energy vanish. You try to raise your hand, but it flops to the floor. Sam grasps it between his own.

He kisses your forehead, holding you close. 

"Go to Dean. Save him." You say, before the darkness draws you in, and you take your last breath.


End file.
